Crimson Love
by JackInPaint
Summary: She covered the area where she's being bitten. Is she going to turn into a vampire and crave for blood instead of food? Will she prey on her family members? "It's sweet." He smirked and licked his lips. /A Vampire Fanfic!


**Title:** Crimson Love

**Summary : **She covered the area where she's being bitten. Is she going to turn into a vampire and crave for blood instead of food? Will she prey on her family members? "It's sweet." He smirked and licked his lips. /A Vampire Fanfic!

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Ohla everyone! It's been kind of long after since I updated my stories. Anyway, I've just finished this oneshot and thought of posting it up real quick. After all, it's been like, three months (?) since I've posted something. Anyway, I hereby first apologized for all the grammatical errors you're going to find for this is not proofread-ed. _

_Pardon me for that title! I really can't think of any title that would suit a vampire fic. And as for this oneshot, I was somehow inspired by a comic/manga/stories/dramas/movie (?) Alright, I can't really remember what thing I was inspired from but anyway, _

_ENJOY! :DD_

* * *

Crimson Love

Hinata slowly walked into the church and stared at the cruxifixion of Jesus. "If you're here, would you please help me?" she speaked softly.

"P-Please," She begged and knelt down. "Hanabi is sick. Let her surivve this last round of battle." she said as her tear fall. "P-Please, let my dad realise that mum's not around anymore."

She looked at Jesus and smiled a little. "And please, let Neji stand back up again."

"You must have the guts to come here alone."

Hinata turned around immediately and looked at the person who's talking. Hinata have heard that in this abandoned church, whatever you pray for will come true. However, another rumor said that there's a vampire living in here. Hinata never believe in those frictional creatures.

She stood up and brought her hand to the small bag she's wearing. She opened it up and brought out the Holy water, garlic and the cross. Despite the fact that even though she don't really believe in these frictional character, she still insist to bring all these just in case.

"Who a-are you?" She asked and tightened her grip on the cross.

"I guess you already know the answer." He smirked and sat down on the last second bench. "Do you think that I'm going to be burn just by seeing that cross or being splashed by those holy water you're currently holding onto?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a vampire living in a church."

"There's no vampire." Hinata said.

"Oh, then who do you think I am?" He asked.

"You're... you're... you're a p-passer by." Hinata is trying her best to ignore the fact that her mind is telling her that he's obviously the vampire. He got that pale skin and when he talks, his vampire teeth seems to be sharper than anyone's.

The next thing, he wasn't in front of her anymore. She felt his presence behind her and when she tried to turned her body, his breath against her neck froze her whole body. She closed her eyes and pray again. _If I die, please let all my family members be happy._

The next thing she felt was a sharp pain on her neck. She could feel that two sharp tooth piercing into her skin. She yelp a little as he start to suck her blood. No, she can't die yet. She still have to pay the house bills and she promise to bring Hanabi to many buffets. If she dies, hanabi will not fight for her own life and neji will definitely blame it all on himself for causing her death. Her father would too never recover.

She struggled and pushed him away with all the force she have. After all, before all the mishap happen, the Hyugga family was kind of well known for their martial arts technique.

She covered the area where she's being bitten. Is she going to turn into a vampire and crave for blood instead of food? Will she prey on her family members?

"It's sweet." He smirked and licked his lips.

"S-Shut up!"

"Don't worry, you won't turned into a vampire. The area was safe from all your veins." He said and slowly make his way towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Hinata shouted and threw her bag towards him before running out of the abandoned church.

Sasuke dodged the bag casually and watched that lady ran of the church. It's been so long since someone has visited this church and the taste of fresh human blood satisfieed him a hundred times more than those blood Orochimaru would give it to him every now and then.

Blame it all on his ancestors for making a deal with the devil. In order to live longer, his ancestors make a deal that they will live forever. However, the devil only grant the Uchihas a life with wings and lust for blood in order to live. Blame it all on his ancestors for not keeping their promises right after thet make the deal.

"Sasuke," The snake like human entered the church with a small luggage in his hand.

"I don't need those anymore." He said nonchalantly.

"You're a vampire and you need all these in order to survive."

"I've already found my blood supply."He smirked and looked at the bracelet in his hand. "She will come back."

Hinata patted her sister head as soon as she fell asleep. She smiled and looked at her pale face. _Where's my bracelet?! _She thought and looked at her hand that was on her sister head. The bracelet was specially made by her cousin, mum and her little sister. She can't lose it.

"Shit." She said as the thought of it dropping somewhere near the church or even in the church when she's struggling to break free from that vampire.

She looked at her sister one last time and grabbed her coat before making her way to that abandoned church. She need to get that bracelet back. It mean everything to her. She zipped her jacket all the way up to her neck as she entered the church. She walked in slowly, taking in the surround one more time. Is he here? She asked herself.

"I know you'll come back."

Hinata sighed as she heard his voice. She turned to her right and there he was, sitting there and resting one of his hand on the arm of the bench. "I need it back." She said and narrowed her eye.

"Oh, you mean this?" He opened his first and the bracelet was there.

Just before Hinata could snatched it away from him, he closed his fist and looked at her. "I'm not the nice guy who would give it back to you that easily. You should know what to do." He smirked.

Hinata looked at his eyes. It's red. This is scaring her. She unzipped her jacket and pulled all her hair to one side, leaving her bare neck exposed. She looked at him beofre closing her eyes.

Sasuke stood up and caressed that lady's cheek. She was so beautiful. Many of his victim was woman due to his ultra super good-looking face. He attract all the ladies and then lure them to this church before sucking their blood and killing them. However, this woman was different.

He looked at her expression before sinking his sharp fangs into her neck. She yelped and slowly move her neck to the side. Her blood was sweet.

Hinata sighed as he continue to suck her blood "U-Uchiha..." She said softly as her tear fell. "You've never thought of returning me the bracelet, am I right?" She asked.

Sasuke stopped as his eyes softened. He moved away from her neck and looked at her. He smirked and cupped both her cheeks and smashing her lips against his. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at the vampire. What is this vampire trying to do now. Soon, she could feel that sercurity and warmth. Her heartbeat was racing. She slowly opened her mouth as his tongue slipped into hers. She moved her tongue into his mouth and slowly feel his sharp vampire teeth. His sharp tooth cut her tongue and this made his desire for blood returned. He suck onto her tongue, causing Hinata to moan a little.

As both of them part from each other, Hinata's face turned red. Why was she even doing all those with someone she just met.

Sasuke smiled a little as he caressed her cheeks. She's from the Hyugga clan. He knew that if continues to suck her blood, he'll die.

"I'll return you when I die." He said and hugged her close.

"Vampire dies too?" She asked.

He kept mum and thought to himself. At least, it's better to die in this way.


End file.
